Surprises Make My Morning Bright
by luvsbitca
Summary: Stiles goes to visit Derek the morning after their first date and they have a lovely morning together. Sequel to 'Shock And The Threat Of Bodily Harm'.


**Title – **Surprises Make My Morning Bright  
**Sequel to – **Shock And The Threat Of Bodily Harm  
**Author -** Moonbeam  
**Rating –** Very Explicit  
**Word Count – **3413  
**Summary –** Stiles goes to visit Derek the morning after their first date and they have a lovely morning together. Sequel to 'Shock And The Threat Of Bodily Harm'.  
**Disclaimer –** If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.  
**Author's Notes **– Finally rediscovered the ability to write smut and…ta da!

**Surprises Make My Morning Bright**  
by Moonbeam

Derek woke up when someone licked his neck.

He opened his eyes and found Stiles lying next to him in his bed. He was curled up on his side the blankets wrapped around him.

"Hi." Stiles said grinning before leaning forward to kiss Derek. Derek slipped his hands forward and curled them around Stiles who did not appear to be wearing a shirt.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked when Stiles pulled back.

"I woke up when Dad was getting ready for work and I went to get myself a drink of water and then I was going to go back to bed but I was standing down there looking at the sky getting brighter and I thought to myself I could go up to my empty bed or I could come here, sneak into your room and sleep with you instead."

"I like the way you think," Derek said yawning.

Stiles wriggled down into Derek and put his head on Derek's shoulder. "I'm going to sleep."

"Okay, Stiles," Derek grinned as he kissed Stiles on the head. This was exactly what he had expected from dating Stiles, he would never be able to predict what the other man was going to do and nothing, absolutely nothing was going to be sacred. Obviously Stiles knew where his spare key was, he would need to get a new one cut for him now, and wasn't afraid to use it. Derek curled into Stiles more and let himself slip back into sleep.

Stiles was drawing patterns on his chest with his finger when Derek woke up again, from the light outside it must be late morning but Stiles hadn't moved from the bed, hadn't even sat up was just lying against him his finger trailing around the lines and dips of his chest.

"Morning Derek." Stiles said his breath ghosting over Derek's chest.

"Hello." Derek said sinking a little further down into the bed and pressing his lips to Stiles' in a soft kiss.

Stiles pressed his leg in between Derek's allowing his semi-hard cock to rest in the dip of Derek's hip enjoying the flush of blood that made him harden as he rocked against the other man.

"I thought you didn't put out on the first date," Derek said even as he ran his hand down Stiles' back and under the waistband of his sleep pants.

Stiles grinned and nipped at Derek's collarbone. "Technically you dropped me off after our date," Stiles pulled away. "The first of many by the way," he paused and waited for Derek to nod before he continued. "I went in and slept after my dad asked me about the date and then I came over a visit. So…this isn't me putting out on the first date, this is me planning to ride my boyfriend because I feel like it."

Derek nodded and moved his hand down until he could cup Stiles' arse cheek firmly. "I won't argue."

"Good plan," Stiles said and kissed Derek, his lips closed against the dryness of Derek's lips before he slipped his tongue out, wetting Derek's bottom lip but retreating before Derek reacted by opening his mouth to Stiles. Stiles repeated the move on Derek's top lip but this time when he retreated Derek pushed up and forward and pressed, pressed, pressed until Stiles opened to his tongue, savouring the firm sweep into his mouth. There was a hint of mint on Derek's tongue and the slight reminder that they had both been sleeping but Stiles didn't care as he slid his hand behind Derek's neck and tilted his head until he was in the position he wanted to kiss Derek until they were both breathless and Derek pulled away to pant and drag oxygen into his lungs.

Derek's fingers slipped from the muscular curve of Stiles' arse cheek to slide in between and run his fingers over the sensitive skin taking his time until he swept his forefinger over the puckered flesh of Stiles' entrance.

"Do I get to prepare you myself this time?" Derek said quietly with his lips millimetres away from Stiles'.

"Would you like to?" Stiles asked as he canted his hips back against Derek's fingers.

"I would like," Derek said kissing Stiles and pulling away to speak. "To open you slowly, I would like to start with my tongue and end with three fingers and I would very much like to watch my fingers as they breech you."

"Fuck," Stiles said and started rutting against Derek uncontrollably. "Yes please."

Derek laughed and dragged Stiles' over him until their clothed cocks were lined up next to one another. Stiles spread his legs so that he could straddle Derek, he settled on Derek's thighs and smiled down at the tent in Derek's pyjama pants. Stiles licked his lips as he pulled the material up and over Derek's erection.

Derek tucked his hands behind his head and looked at Stiles, it had the benefit of making Derek's arm and chest muscles flex which left Stiles debating licking his arms and licking the wet tip of Derek's cock. Stiles thought about it for a second and then shook his head and rolled off Derek. He stood up, pushed his pants off and climbed back into the bed with Derek.

"You had plans," Stiles said lying on his back and smiling at Derek.

"You were going to use that unstoppable mouth on me," Derek said even as he rolled over and pinned Stiles to the bed.

"I want you to fuck me," Stiles said. "I can suck you off anytime, but I really like that plan of yours."

Derek smiled and kissed Stiles. He made his way down Stiles' body, kissing and nipping and leaving marks as he moved along the human's collarbone, the line between his lean pectorals, the hairy patches over his nipples, the twitching muscles of his abdomen and the soft skin covering his sides. Finally he made it to the impatient flesh of Stiles' erection, he started by licking at the tip, slowly taking more of the length into his mouth until he could suck on the head, until he could lick at the vein underneath, until his nose was buried against Stiles' skin and he couldn't smell anything but Stiles. Derek had been in too much for a hurry before, during his heat, when he was desperate but now he wanted to take his time. He wanted to learn every bit of Stiles and he wanted to work out all the ways he could make Stiles as insane as Derek felt with Stiles naked and writhing beneath him.

"Derek," Stiles said with a voice that was heading for wrecked. "Please, please, more…fuck, your mouth, fuck…please suck me harder," Stiles pulled his knees up and out, exposing his entrance to Derek who was moaning around Stiles' cock and forcing the human at his mercy to thrust up into his mouth, Derek swallowed around Stiles and ran one of his hands up the length of Stiles' thigh, over the joining of leg and arse until he was able to circle Stiles' entrance with a gentle touch.

"Fuck, Derek, please just you can push a little, put it in me, I want you inside of me already," Derek pulled his finger away and then his mouth. "You sadist bastard."

Derek laughed and dropped his head down to swirl his tongue around Stiles' entrance.

"I forgive you," Stiles said loudly, arching his backside closer to Derek's face. Derek looked up and found Stiles' hands clenched around the headboard and his eyes were a little distant even as they looked down at Derek. "If you ever want me to agree to anything do this, I won't say no."

Derek lapped at Stiles' entrance until the muscles relaxed while Stiles was babbling. Given that he couldn't hold his tongue normally it made sense it wouldn't be able to stop talking while Derek was trying to break him down and tear him apart until he came harder than any person in the history of time.

When Stiles' body was soft under his tongue he pulled away to a glare from Stiles who had a white knuckle hold on the headboard and was panting. Derek's eyes caught on the scars, the long one of his arm and the puckered on his side – mementos from his association with Derek. They cooled his desire a little and Stiles frowned.

"I don't care," Stiles said. "Chicks dig scars."

Derek growled even as he reached into the bedside table for the lube and condoms.

"Fine," Stiles said. "I like my scars and I'm not looking for anyone but you so hurry up before I take that off you, prepare myself and then impale myself on your hard cock and ride you until I scream."

Derek growled again as he opened the tube, poured the liquid on his fingers and dropped down so that he could see Stiles' face and entrance as he eased a finger into Stiles.

"Thank fuck," Stiles let out on a long sigh.

Derek's eyes flicked between where Stiles' body was holding his finger tight and the look on Stiles' face which was a mix of bliss and need and it made Derek want to pull his finger out, sink his cock in and move until they were both exhausted. Instead he set himself to stretching Stiles, one finger in and out and repeat until the muscle was loose around him and then he slipped the second in next to it, wished he could swallow the gasp that Stiles let out.

"God, your fingers," Stiles panted. "If you just…a little to the left, yes there, fuck, more, I could come like this but please hurry up because I want to feel your cock inside of me when I do."

Derek focussed on what he was doing, letting Stiles' words wash over and past him until he could pull two fingers out, clump three together and press them into Stiles. When he was there up to the knuckle he spread his fingers out into a line forcing Stiles to stop mid plead. Derek paused, let Stiles adjust and then started moving, twisting, rubbing, scissoring, dragging a series of moans and pleading, rambling words from Stiles until the human arched up, looked Derek in the eye and demanded to be fucked.

"You were going to ride me," Derek pointed out not surprised at how gruff his voice was given how heavy the needy throb in his cock was. He slicked his own cock with a bitten of groan.

"Right," Stiles said, he pushed at Derek until he rolled onto his back. Stiles scrambled up and over so that he was straddling Derek again. He reached behind himself and down grabbing Derek's cock and pumping it a couple of times before he moved to line them up. He felt the wet head of Derek's cock against his entrance and smiled as he sunk down on the erection, felt the slight burn and stretch, sunk down and down until the hair around Derek's cock was rubbing at his skin and he was as full as he could be.

"Finally," Stiles moaned and started to move. He planted his hands on Derek's sides and used them as leverage to move, starting with rocking, Derek's cock sliding back and forth over his prostate at every movement.

He looked down at Derek who was gripping the sheets at his side and watching Stiles with dark eyes.

"Touch me," Stiles begged on a moan and Derek let go of the bed to grip Stiles' hips and started to move the human. It threw off Stiles' rhythm and he felt put off while he tried to match in with Derek.

"What's wrong," Derek said.

"You threw me off," Stiles said and stopped moving. "Right, let's try again." This time, starting together they managed to find a rhythm that worked for both of them.

Derek arched up into Stiles as the human ground down on Derek's cock setting his nerves on fire as he rocked and rolled and fucked himself on Derek. Stiles gripped one of Derek's wrists and moved his hand until it was wrapped around Stiles' hardness and the werewolf took the hint and started working Stiles who was fucking himself on Derek as hard as he could. Derek planted his feet and thrust up into Stiles who lost his rhythm as he begged Derek for more.

"Please, fuck…Derek, come for me, I am so fucking close and I need, I want, fuck just come inside of me already."

Derek nodded his head against the pillow and rolled them. His cock slipped from Stiles but he pressed it back in quickly, and grabbed Stiles knee, hitched it up and started to move; fast and hard.

"Yes, yes, fuck me," Stiles said as he gripped Derek's shoulder and met Stiles thrust for thrust.

Stiles reached out, grabbed his cock and fisted it until he couldn't take anymore, the sensations became too much, his vision exploded, his breath disappeared and he came all over both of them. Derek growled, thrust once, twice, three times and came with a scream and a bowed back inside of Stiles. He dropped down to his elbow careful not to rest all of his weight on the human but unable to even pull together enough brain cells to work out how to move out and off to the side.

Eventually he managed it and sank down onto the bed next to Stiles who was grinning and breathing heavily. Derek returned the smile and closed his eyes to catch his breath.

"I'm sticky," Stiles said when he was able to breathe easily again. "Shower."

"I'll change the sheets and join you," Derek said rolling out of the wet spot under his left cheek.

They showered; soaping one another between long, languid kisses and then Derek handed Stiles a towel and they dried off before stumbling back into the bedroom and between the clean sheets.

"I really do prefer it without a wet spot," Stiles said with a grin as he pressed against Derek's damp body.

"I like you with no clothes on," Derek countered and closed his eyes to run his hands along Stiles' skin. Stiles laughed and kissed him before he snuggled down and used Derek's chest as his pillow. They were silent for a long while and Derek was beginning to think that Stiles had fallen asleep on him when the human spoke.

"I like this," Stiles said quietly, timidly.

"What?" Derek asked trailing his finger along the gentle bumps of Stiles' spine not wanting to move, he didn't want to do anything just wanted to stay here warm and comfortable with Stiles.

"Lying in bed with you." Stiles said fidgeting for a moment and then beginning to draw patterns on Derek's skin.

"It is rather nice, not the first time we have done it though." Derek pointed out.

"It's different. You are here because you want to be here, there isn't any heat forcing anything now." Stiles said.

"Stiles, I wanted you long before the heat came along. I just thought it was a bad idea."

"Why?" Stiles asked pressing closer.

"You are too young; I was planning on waiting until you had been at university for a while."

"And now?"

"You are still too young but I've had a taste of you now and I don't want to let you go." Derek said leaning down to kiss Stiles.

Stiles smiled into the kiss and chased Derek's mouth as he tried to pull away too quickly. "I don't feel too young. I've been almost killed about twelve times in the last year alone. I feel too old to only be eighteen."

Derek's eyes flashed at Stiles and he growled at him. "I don't like it when you almost die. Stop doing it."

"You like me." Stiles said with a grin.

"Yeah, you're all right."

Stiles pushed himself up to look down on Derek, resting his arms on Derek's chest. "Admit it." He demanded.

"Admit what?" Derek asked looking up at him with a sly grin.

"That you think I'm gorgeous and want to date me and love me and marry me."

Derek smirked. "No comment."

"Right," Stiles said and grinned at Derek. He pushed down for a kiss and was cut off when Derek yawned. "Seriously?"

"I smelt something on the wind last night," Derek defended himself and kissed Stiles. "I was out running for a while."

"And I just wore you out," Stiles prompted.

Derek smiled and didn't say anything.

"Okay," Stiles said and dropped down until he was resting against Derek's chest again. "Go to bed old wolf."

Derek growled.

"I'll sleep too," Stiles said kissing the skin in front of his face. "Close your eyes and when we wake up I'll follow through on that desire to suck your brains out of your cock."

Derek twisted down and around to kiss Stiles. "I do love you."

Stiles beamed. "Love you too," he yawned and Derek smirked. "Fine, you wore me out with your amazing cock of power, now let me use you as a pillow so I can have a nap?"

Derek nodded and pulled Stiles down so they were settled under the blankets, it didn't take them long to fall asleep after that.

/ / / \ \ \

They were woken up by the phone ringing. Derek reached over and grabbed the phone without opened his eyes. He hit the button and shoved it against his ear as Stiles moved against him.

"Hello," Derek half growled.

"Derek," the sheriff's voice caused Derek to sit up and pull away from Stiles who woke with a bounce on the mattress. "I assume my son is there."

Derek opened his mouth to speak but Stiles asked who was on the phone in the silence and Derek knew that the sheriff had heard his son.

"Right," the sheriff said. "Tell him to be home for dinner, and you should be there too. 7 o'clock."

"Okay, sheriff," Derek said with a squeak he never intended to admit to.

"Oh," Stiles said and grabbed the phone. "Hey, Dad."

"I expect you and Derek to be at home by seven for dinner."

"Okay, want us to pick anything up?"

"I'm making steak and potatoes."

"You mean vegetables don't you," Stiles said and yanked on Derek until the werewolf sunk down into the bed and Stiles was able to return to using him as a pillow. "I'm sure you meant that you were making vegetables, preferably steamed ones."

"You snuck out to your boyfriend's house when I left the house this morning," the sheriff said and Derek flinched.

Stiles laughed. "I left a note, but there will still be vegetables with dinner. I'll make them…wait, I think we need to go shopping. Derek and I will go."

"Want to ask him if he would like to go shopping with you before you offer?"

"Nah," Stiles said smiling up at Derek. "He's my boyfriend I think he's obliged to keep you healthy too."

Derek rolled his eyes even though he knew he'd be going shopping with Stiles regardless.

The sheriff sighed. "I'll see you tonight."

"Okay, Dad. Love you, be safe."

"Love you too," The sheriff said and hung up.

Stiles leaned over Derek to put the phone back and then sunk back down until he was using Derek for a pillow again.

"Do I have to go?" Derek asked a few moment later.

Stiles pulled back and away, he looked at Derek and smiled. "Of course not, we'll just hang out and I'll go to the shops on the way home."

Derek sighed. "Your father owns a gun."

"And you're a werewolf…wait, do you mean you're intimidated by my dad?"

"I'm not intimidated by anyone," Derek said forcefully.

"Right," Stiles said with a smile. "In that case unless you have a good reason you are coming to dinner."

Derek nodded knowing he didn't really have a leg to stand on and simply saying he was not going wasn't going to work with Stiles. It hadn't worked with the human before they started dating and he had no faith it was going to work any better now.

"Excellent," Stiles said. "Put on some pants and I'll make you pancakes, then I'll suck your brains out through your cock."

Derek really had no choice but to find pants and follow Stiles down the stairs.

**The End**


End file.
